


Knock You Over

by Glitter_Lisp



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Lisp/pseuds/Glitter_Lisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way back from a case, Emily makes a discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock You Over

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at glitter-lisp.tumblr.com

“Kid. Reid. Spencer.” When Reid doesn’t respond, Morgan squats down so their faces are level (not to mention only a few inches apart) and sing-songs, “Pretty booooy…”

Reid snorts and jerks backwards, blinking a few times before groaning and dropping his head forward onto Morgan’s shoulder. “Why did you wake me up?”

Morgan reaches up to pat the back of Reid’s head comfortingly. “Because we landed. Figured you might like to go back to your own place and sleep.”

Reid just groans loudly enough that Hotch, getting his bag out of the overhead bins at the other end of the plane, turns to raise an eyebrow at them. “Only if you carry me there,” he mumbles, closing his eyes and scooting closer so that he can rest his head more comfortably on his coworker’s shoulder. With his eyes shut, he misses Morgan’s grin.

"Whatever you say, pretty boy."

Reid’s eyes snap open. “Wait, no-”

Before he can protest further, he’s been swung up over Morgan’s shoulder, one arm around his waist keeping him there. “Derek!” he shrieks, slapping ineffectually at the other man’s back. “Put me down!”

“Quit kicking,” Morgan grunts, “or you’ll knock us both over.”

“Put me down or I’ll knock _you_  over the _head_!” Reid snaps, but he hangs limply over Morgan’s shoulder as he’s toted off the jet.

Emily stares blankly at them as they leave. “Do they… they’re not…” Next to her, JJ snickers. “They don’t think they’re being _subtle_ , do they?”

“Congratulations on figuring out the worst-kept secret in the FBI,” JJ tells her. “Be grateful you weren’t here during the pining stage.”


End file.
